Porcelain Hearts
by Catherine Woods
Summary: Megan Follows meets Alan Van Sprang on the set of Reign and they have a clear attraction for each other. Will love triumph or will their personal struggles and their careers get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO LOVELIES! ALAS A NEW STORY IDEA I HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH! THIS IS AN ALGAN PAIRING (MEGAN FOLLOWS AND ALAN VAN SPRANG) THEY ARE MY FAVORITE CANADIAN ACTORS AND THEY ARE SO SUPER ADORABLE TOGETHER THAT I THOUGHT: WHY NOT?! AND MY SQUAD GIRLS ISSI, LINA, AND SHERRY LOVED THE IDEA AND WERE SO SUPPORTIVE SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU GIRLS AND ALL THE OTHER ALGAN FANS OUT THERE. I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS STORY! REVIEW AND TELL ME JUST WHAT YOU THINK, EH? IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY :) AND IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS I'M OPEN SO FAR AS FACTS. IM MAKING IT REAL, Y'ALL ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ACTORS. ALL FROM MY IMAGINATION FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

Megan sighed as the voice on the other end faded into silence as the call ended. Well, her plans to stay in tonight with a good book and her unopened bottle of the 96' Bordeaux that Stuart had gifted her on their second anniversary were down the drain. Her manager, Perry, had just informed her that there was a cast party for the crew of the new series, Reign, she had signed onto earlier in the month. What was she even supposed to wear? Thank goodness her hair appointment was later that day. Her hair needed a bit of freshening up. Checking her watch, she estimated that she had enough time to fix a cup of her favorite tea before she needed to jump in the shower and get dressed. It was still fairly early and she always sipped some whilst reading whatever interested her at the moment. Presently, she was engulfed in reading "The Confessions of Catherine de Medici". She had read a lot of the historical accounts, but she wanted to get more in touch with the woman behind the mask.

As she brewed her tea she thought of the struggles that Catherine had dealt with in her life yet she had remained the strength of her entire family. The woman had singlehandedly kept all of her sons in power just by her wits. Catherine was a multi-faceted character and would be an absolute treasure to play. Hopefully she would be able to do her justice. History hadn't been kind to her and Megan wanted to change the harsh image. Most accounts barely even acquainted that the woman had a heart at all. She supposed it was because Catherine was such a strong woman before her time, surrounded by men who thought her only value was her ability to bear heirs. Nevertheless, she had prevailed above them all. The hiss of the teapot brought Megan out of her thoughts. Pouring her tea, she grabbed her Kindle and went off to get in touch with the heart of the woman.

Several hours later she stood in front of her mirror trying to decide which outfit she should wear. Her hair appointment had gone well. In fact she felt like a new woman. It always made her feel more womanly and sexy. Not that she thought of herself as sexy, really. She hadn't felt sexy in quite a long time actually. Especially since Stuart had gotten his mistress pregnant. She had known something was wrong for months before she had found them in their bed. He had been distant and his late night theatre work had kept him away later and later. There had been several times when he hadn't come home at all. The signs had all been there, she just hadn't wanted to see them. Having been with him for over a decade, she had thought he had been the one. Now she doubted there would ever be a one. She just wasn't meant to find love, she supposed. Running her fingers through her hair, she knew Stuart wouldn't have liked it at all. He disliked when she had the slightest amount cut off, but she loved the feel of it brushing against the tops of her shoulders.

Pushing the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind she focused once again on her wardrobe. Leggings, perhaps? Jeans were also a possibility. It was much too cold for a skirt or dress, not that she felt all that comfortable showing off her legs. Jeans were probably her best option and they did hug her hips quite nicely…not that she cared if anyone would actually be looking. Pulling her dark wash jeans on, she then focused on her sweaters. She didn't want to be cold and it was supposed to get even colder as the evening wore on. Grabbing her favorite turtleneck sweater, she threw it on and glanced at herself in the mirror once more. Yes, this would be fine for the evening, not too dressy and plenty warm enough.

The timer she had set on her phone went off, giving her a fifteen minute warning. The traffic in Toronto could be congested and she never liked being late. Pulling her favorite pair of boots from her closet, she stepped into them before heading downstairs. She shrugged into her coat, covered her head with her favorite hat, grabbed her purse and keys and was out the door. As she drove, she hoped she would like the other cast members. She had heard of a few of them, but hadn't really worked with any of them. She also hadn't been a regular cast member for years. This would be an extremely new and exciting experience.

Pulling up to the restaurant, she let her keys be taken as she handed them to the valet and headed inside. Giving her name to the hostess she was shown to the backroom. A table set up with lots of finger foods sat in the back along with the wine table. There were groups of people throughout the room conversing. She was immediately greeted by the executive producer, Laurie McCarthy, who then introduced her to Adelaide Kane. Adelaide was a tall young woman, quite beautiful with dark brown locks and gorgeous dark eyes.

"Adelaide will play our Mary, Queen of Scots." Laurie proclaimed proudly.

"I'm sure we will have an interesting time working together, Ms. Follows." Adelaide said sweetly as she shook Megan's hand.

"Call me Megan, please." Megan said with a warm smile before she was also introduced to Toby Regbo, Torrance Coombs and Anna Popplewell.

Toby seemed very sweet, Torrance seemed a bit star-struck as he only smiled the whole time and Anna seemed very nice even if she was a bit quiet. Megan was also introduced to several of the crew and became engaged in conversation with the lead makeup artist, Linda. She was very nice and had a bubbly personality and was all too happy to meet her. At some point Fred Gerber, the director, came and introduced himself along with others, but Megan was content to let her conversation with Linda flow and hadn't paid too close attention to whoever entered and left the room until a very tall, good looking man walked in. She tried not to blush as she asked Linda to repeat the question she had asked; quite embarrassed that she had let her mind wander. When had that started happening? She wasn't one to just be drawn away by a man, especially not one she hadn't even been introduced to yet. Who was he? Out of the corner of her eye she watched as he navigated around the room, greeting and being greeted by the cast as she had earlier.

Noticing her distraction, Linda turned to see just whom the distraction could possibly be. "It would seem the eye candy has arrived." Linda joked with an upturned eyebrow at Megan.

Clearing her throat and furrowing her eyebrows, she asked as uninterestedly as she could before sipping her wine. "Eye candy?"

"You can't deny that Alan Van Sprang isn't a tall glass of water to thirsty eyes, Megan, can you? If so, I'm unsure if we can still be friends." Linda said jokingly.

"He isn't bad looking," Megan said as uncaring as she could as she touched her index finger to her cheek, something she commonly did when she was thinking too hard. "He's just not my type really." She was lying and they both knew it. It surprised her when Linda called her out on it though. Most people never did that.

"And I suppose the fact that you have been staring at him since he entered the room is just…you deciding whether or not if he's your type, hmm?" Linda said with a wink as she took another sip of her own drink.

With a knowing smile in Linda's direction and an upturned eyebrow, Megan changed the subject neatly, wanting to hear no more of it. There wasn't any harm in her looking but she didn't want her focus to be marred. No need to set foolish feelings into motion. It wasn't long, however, until Fred Gerber with the handsome stranger made their way to their little corner of the room, to introduce this "eye candy" to her.

"Alan, this is…" Fred tried to say before being interrupted by Alan.

"Fred, everyone in this room knows who this is." Alan said with a dashing smile as he reached his hand out for a handshake. "You are most popularly known as Anne, but I do believe your actual name is Megan Follows."

The corners of her mouth curled up in a slight smile, quite flattered. "Seems someone has been reading the tabloids again?" Reaching her hand to his, shaking it lightly. "So you must be Alan…Van Sprang, yes?"

"Every young man in Canada knows of Anne… and of you, Ms. Follows." Alan said as he still held her hand, unwilling just yet to let her go. "Tabloids aren't needed, and yes, I am Alan most of the time."

Clearing her throat before finally letting go of his hand, she hoped the warm feeling in her cheeks didn't give away her delight. She couldn't help but love the attention he was now showering her with. Most men weren't nearly as charming to her nor as attractive to her eyes. "Mr. Eye Candy" would be very interesting to work with. Her thoughts were interrupted as a young woman on the arm of a man was also introduced to the group. The young woman was very beautiful, her light brown hair long and flowing down her back, outlined her very scantily clad figure.

"Fred, you really should introduce me to this handsome co-star of mine." The young woman said with a touch of her hand up Alan's clothed forearm.

"Alan, Megan, this is Caitlin Stacey and her boyfriend. She will play one of Mary's ladies." Fred said as he introduced them.

Megan was a bit taken aback. Wouldn't her boyfriend object to the way the young Caitlin so blatantly now clung onto Alan's arm?

"And just who are you going to be playing?" Caitlin giggled at Alan as she smiled up at him with her big doe eyes.

Removing his arm from her grasp he answered tightly, "I snagged the role of King Henry Valois."

Megan couldn't help the thrill of satisfaction she felt as he stepped back from the young woman. Why did she even care? She had only just met the man.

"Seems I am to play your wife." Megan spoke with warmth in her voice and a twinkle in her eye. This would indeed be an interesting project.

Alan met her eyes with a flirtatious smirk. "Well, we have an… interesting relationship to play with."

Raising her eyebrow at him she couldn't help but smile. "Indeed."

The conversation of the group moved on to other subjects after that, and Megan lost all track of time until she looked at her watch. It was later than she had meant to stay. There was snow in the forecast and she wanted to beat it home if at all possible. She hated driving up the hill that lead to her house.

Bidding them all goodnight she was surprised when Alan offered to walk her out. She didn't mind of course, but she was caught a bit off guard from it and even more so when he asked for her digits as they waited for her car. The snow had just started to fall, creating a very romantic scene for the two of them.

"You know if we are going to be married, I really should have your phone number."

Smiling coyly at his request she played along a small bit. "I don't think phones were invented in the Renaissance, and even if they had been, I doubt Henry would have had Catherine's phone number in his contacts. Fragile relationship, you know?"

So she wanted to play that game, did she? "Well, what if I need to call you for…research purposes?" He asked slyly.

As good looking as he was she never made it a habit to give men she had just met her phone number and she never got involved with those she worked with. She really wanted to say yes, but with circumstances as they were she thought it best to decline at least until a later time. "How about you give me your phone number and if I need insight into Henry's character then I'll give you a call?"

Handing him her phone she watched as he entered his number into her contacts before placing it back into her purse just as her car arrived.

"This is me. It has been a pleasure, Alan." She said as she extended her hand once more for a goodbye.

"The pleasure has been all mine, Ms. Follows." He smiled genuinely as he shook her hand before letting her go.

Heading around her car it was almost an afterthought as she called out to his retreating form. "You can call me Megan. We are married after all."

Grinning at her over his shoulder, he headed back inside, quite sure that sooner or later Megan would dial his number.

Slipping into the warmth of her car she headed home carefully, a smile planted on her face the whole time. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

**TBC...Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters and am making nothing from this work. Its purely from my brain bc i am so in love with Megan Follows and Alan Van Sprang. K? K!**

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Here is my gift to all my readers and my girl squad on twitter. Love you, Ladies! xoxo**

Rolling over in her sleep, she became faintly aware of the light coming through her window. Today she was flying with the rest of the cast and crew to Ireland to start filming. Yawning a bit she wondered in her sleepy state, why it was so bright out this early? It was supposed to be a bit overcast this morning. Perhaps the weather man had been wrong. Her flight was at ten o'clock so the fog would have time to lift. What time was it exactly? Opening her eyes, she glanced at her clock. She sat up confusedly when the red numbers blinked back at her eleven-seventeen. Dammit, the power must have went out sometime in the night! Shit, what time was it even? Had she already missed her flight? It was way later then she thought it was. Grabbing for her phone, her heart dropped when she saw nine seventeen flash before her eyes. Even if she left right now, she wouldn't be able to make the airport and get through customs in time. Now she would have to get a flight for later in the day. Of all the days for this to happen why did it have to be today?

Shrugging into her robe and haphazardly stepping into her house shoes, she prayed silently there was another flight that wouldn't put her in a bind with her shooting schedule. Looking through her called numbers she hit send when she found the number for the airport. Thankfully they informed her there was a nonstop flight that left at two o'clock. Booking it without another thought as she simultaneously brewed her tea, she hoped she could get ahold of Fred Gerber or Laurie McCarthy. Going through her phone's contacts, she was disappointed on both counts as both went straight to voicemail. Leaving a message for them both, she went through almost every crew number she had all to no avail. She felt so exasperated at herself. Why had she not set her phone last night as well? Of course she had no way of knowing the damn electricity would have gone out, but she should have been more careful. Now she couldn't even get a hold of anyone on the crew to inform them she would be taking a later flight, unless … she called HIM. She hadn't really thought she would ever use his number. She had, in fact thought of deleting it a few times, yet … something had always stopped her. Why she didn't really know and she REALLY didn't want to explore the reasons at this point. Gathering her courage, she hit the call button.

Alan stared down at his phone vibrating in his hand. He had just arrived at the airport and hadn't even gotten through customs yet, or he wouldn't have even had it on. Looking down he didn't even recognize the number. Who would be calling him now? His family already knew he was at the airport and he had checked on Logan earlier that morning.

Hitting accept he answered a bit cautiously.

"Hello?"

Quite nervous for reasons she couldn't quite understand as of yet, Megan asked a bit tentatively.

"Yes, Alan?"

He was seriously perplexed. The voice was female and sounded familiar to him but he just couldn't place her.

"Yes?"

He couldn't remember giving any female his number recently, unless...

"Are you at the airport?" Tension played in her voice. He sounded unhappy to hear her. Maybe she shouldn't have used his number after all?

"Yes." Whoever this strange female was she somehow knew of his location. This conversation was getting stranger all the time. Who was she? "Who is this exactly?"

She felt so ridiculous in this moment. God, she hadn't even introduced herself properly in her haste. This really wasn't like her.

"This is Megan … Megan Follows." She was a bit nervous now, but she did her best to surge ahead with confidence. There wasn't any reason in letting him know she was blushing from her mistake, or was it the tone of his voice? Shaking her head of her thoughts and chastising herself for letting her mind wander, she barely heard his reply.

"Oh, I apologize. Since I didn't have your number I didn't know it was you." He smiled as he pondered of why she had even called him. Shouldn't she be here already? And if she was why was she calling him? His whole demeanor lightened up once he knew just who he was speaking with. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere right about now? If I remember correctly I thought the cast were all flying together today? Unless…"

Dare he tease her? Especially so soon. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but she had seemed alright with his brand of humor the first time they had met.

"…this is a more personal matter? Research purposes, perhaps? Did you happen to need some insight into the character of your husband so soon?"

Slightly taken aback and flattered, she cleared her throat before answering.

"I do believe I have analyzed Henry quite well already. I was actually calling because I couldn't reach anyone staff wise. I had to reschedule my flight for later today. It won't affect my shooting schedule, but I wanted to make sure that someone knew. Perhaps you could let them know since you are already there? I would owe you a favor."

"So…Megan Follows would be indebted to me?" He had to admit he loved the idea of that. "What time does your flight leave?"

An idea had formed in his mind. Megan Follows was the queen of Canadian actresses and he had always had the hugest crush on her since her role as Anne not to mention she was a beautiful woman.

"Two o'clock." She had decided to ignore his earlier statement of being indebted to him and powered through, deciding to ignore the flutters in her stomach at his statement. He was probably just being friendly. She wondered if he flirted with every woman as he did her.

"Two o'clock it is then. I'll meet you at the gate." He smirked as he stepped out of line and headed to the ticket desk. The exchange of the ticket would most definitely be worth it.

"Wait, what?" Her voice was a mixture of shock and surprise. He didn't really mean that he would accompany her to Ireland, did he?

"Well, I suppose I could meet you at the front entrance. Or do you need a ride to the airport? I suppose that would be doable with the time constraints, depending on how fast I can get through this line."

He was truthfully trying to be helpful with his suggestion of a ride. Perhaps car problems had kept her from her earlier flight? Whatever it was, he wouldn't let her fend for himself. If there was one thing that he was, it was helpful, especially if the person who he could help was going to be Megan Follows.

Megan, for the first time in years was truly and utterly speechless. Here was a man, a costar who she had only met once, that was acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world to change his flight and had just extended the offer of a ride. She wouldn't accept of course, but it was nice to be valued even if she was unsure of his motives.

"I…As nice as that sounds I'll have to decline that offer. The ride…and as for the changing of your flight that really isn't necessary. I always fly alone."

"Well I make it my business to make sure beautiful women with the name Megan never fly alone. Since you won't need a ride I'll meet you at the gate, Megan, in, oh," Glancing at his watch he estimated. "Around three hours. Don't be late. Traffic was hell to drive in."

Wanting to object again, but a bit off kilter from his starkness and his compliment, she let it ride. He was an adult anyways. He could take any flight he wanted to get to Ireland. She told herself that just because he was being kind to her wasn't any indication of anything else. He was a coworker, after all. They would be working together for months, even years possibly, depending on how the success of the show was. One could never tell with such things.

"I'll see you there then, Alan." After rolling his name off her tongue, she hit the end button before she could come up with anything else to say. There really wasn't anything else to say. She was flying across an ocean with "Mr. Eye Candy", and "Mr. Eye Candy" had just called her beautiful. She was quite giddy at the thought of seeing him again, but she was cautious as well. She would never hear the end of this from Linda if she ever found out, which would most likely happen. It's not like it was some secret, but she could imagine the teasing she would have to endure. Gossip spread like wildfire and she wasn't sure if she was ready for all that. Pushing it out of her mind, she busied herself with her list of things she had to do before leaving for the airport, reminding herself to leave a bit early. She couldn't miss another flight for sure.

After finally getting a hold of Fred about he and Megan's change of flight plans and exchanging his ticket, Alan had busied himself in the coffee shop of the airport before trudging through all the necessary protocols for flights overseas. He now sat waiting for her arrival and what an arrival she did make. Her hair was back away from her face, showing off her beautiful bone structure and the rest of her was…well, she was well presented. Stopping his thoughts, but not his eyes as he walked towards her, he reminded himself she was a coworker AND Megan Follows. He hadn't a chance in the world. Besides, she was probably dating someone. A woman like her couldn't be single for long. He bet the men swarmed to her like bees to honey.

Seeing Alan coming toward her she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. He was a very handsome man and it had been very nice of him to take the trouble for her. She liked being doted on. It had been a long time since she hadn't been in the company of a male that made her gag at the sight of them.

"Hello, Megan. I see you made in time. I trust the traffic tip was useful." He smiled warmly as he extended his hand to shake hers in greeting.

Shaking his hand confidently, trying not to let the clear attraction that she had for him affect her outwardly, she answered honestly. "It was very helpful, thank you. I left earlier and it was a good thing, too. The roads were terribly jammed. They reminded me of my first time driving in L.A. with my first car."

Before having a chance to answer her back, their flight was called for boarding. This was going to be a long flight with plenty of time to get to know each other. Following Megan on board, they both settled into their seats, hers by the window and his by the aisle, as they waited for takeoff.

**There you have it, my precious readers. So, did you like it? Next chapter will be more of Algan getting to know one another. Long plane rides in small spaces. Should be interesting, yes? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own these people characters, nothing!**

**AN:HUGE THANKS TO JESS FOR HELPING ME OUT! #AlganPartnersInCrime Yo! You are the homie!**

Sitting back after the seat belt sign had been turned off, Alan glanced at the beautiful woman seated beside him. It had been pure luck that had brought them to share the same flight, but he did wonder why she had missed her first flight. She didn't seem to be the kind of woman to miss appointments. She seemed to be very stable, and from rumors in the industry she was very dedicated to her work. Some said too much, but perfection was a goal they all worked for in their trade if they loved their craft. Granted, he didn't know her and making assumptions of others really wasn't something he liked doing, but he hoped to change the distance between the two for more than just one simple reason. It was more than the fact that she was Megan Follows, Canada's golden girl, and that having a good business relationship with her would no doubt broaden any opportunities for your career. He wanted to know the real Megan, the one she seemed to hide behind a coy smile and raised eyebrow. There had to be more to her than her long career in the public eye. If he so happened to form…more with her along the way, well that couldn't be a bad thing at all now, could it? She was a very beautiful woman, after all, and he hadn't ever heard anything negative against her. He supposed he would just have to find out for himself. She was currently starring out the window, looking very deeply in thought with her lips drawn into a hard line. What was it she pondered?

Clearing his throat he pulled his carry-on into his lap and searched inside for his phone. Pulling it out his hand also touched something else as well. Pulling the other item out he found it was a bag of Skittles. Shaking his head he realized Logan must have dropped them in the last time he had been over. He had taken him to the game and Logan always stuffed lots of the sweets into every nook and cranny of everything. The kid had a serious addiction to sugar which he had acquired from his dad; something his ex, Logan's mom, had always hated. Tearing them open, he now had a semi-good reason to interrupt Megan's thoughts.

"Could I interest you in some Skittles? I have this horrid addiction which I passed onto my son, Logan, and he has become my enabler for this flight it seems."

Coming out of her trance she realized Alan was speaking to her. A bit embarrassed that she had been so caught up in chastising herself that she had checked out of her surroundings for the last few minutes, she took him up on his offer with an apologetic smile and popped a few of them into her mouth. She had always loved Skittles since her children had gotten her addicted as well.

"You'll have to thank your son for being both of our enablers it seems. Ever since my kids were babies, they have been my favorite. Sugar is a weakness of mine."

Smiling fondly back at the man beside her, she took a moment to admire 'Mr. Eye Candy'. Why did he seem even more handsome when he was this close to her, offering her Skittles? He seemed so…normal. Different from a lot of the men she had met in the industry. Most were all over her from the start, trying to impress her with their history in the business, but Alan seemed…comfortable and at ease. Yes, he had changed his flight plans, but that was probably just a friendly gesture to try and make nice with a coworker. Most Canadians knew of her connections and that probably had a bit to do with it as well yet he hadn't asked for anything from her…yet.

"I'll have to remember that, Megan."

Popping some Skittles into his own mouth he grinned back at her. He would have to thank Logan later for being his absent wingman.

"Other than enabling his old man, he's actually a pretty good kid. He loves sports, especially hockey, and he's pretty tall for his age. He might even outgrow me."

Relaxing back into his seat he offered her more Skittles, which she accepted easily now as he had her full attention.

"You have children as well?"

Smiling and popping a few more skittles she smiled proudly as she answered.

"I have a son and a daughter. Lyla is twenty one and my baby, Russell, is nineteen. They both outgrew their mother very early in life. It did help that someone in the house could reach the top cabinets without needing a stool though."

Glancing up and down Megan with a quick eye, so as not to make her nervous he agreed. She probably did need a stool. Her petite form wasn't a bad thing at all though. He bet in some areas it was pretty nifty. Mentally shaking himself, he returned to more daytime thoughts.

"I'm sure it is pleasant to have someone to get whatever you need for you from that top shelf. My ex is having a hard time with dealing that her baby is outgrowing her. I'm just satisfied that he's healthy and happy, plus it's one of the few traits he received from me. He has quite a lot of his mother's good looks in him."

Smiling at his statement she looked down at her lap. She couldn't believe that the good looking man in front of her didn't share any of his looks with his son. She found Alan to be quite attractive, obviously. Looking back up at him amusedly she met his eye when she spoke.

"I'm sure you had something to do with the good looks as well. Russell was smaller like me when he was younger and he looks more like me I think. Lyla always took after her father except maybe my eyes, but I was afraid he had been cursed with my short stature. It was silly, but mothers worry over the simplest of things at times."

Thinking for a moment at her words, he didn't think it was silly at all.

"Fathers can be the same crazy way. It's just all about striking the right cord in us men."

Pulling out his phone he searched for a good picture of Logan.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Wait…he wanted to show her his…what for what, exactly? She was so confused and she could feel her blush rise to her cheeks. For goodness' sake, he couldn't mean what she thought he meant at all. He wasn't THAT type of guy…was he?

"I'm sorry, show you my what?"

Finding the picture he liked he turned to find her blushing. Oh, she had thought he had meant… Grinning at her and already loving the way her mind worked he couldn't help carrying on with her a bit more. She was just so cute when she was flustered. He'd have to remember to make her blush more often now that he knew she was a blusher.

"Your gems. Don't I get to see them as well? I know I only have one, but I figured yours are kind of a package deal, Megan."

She was going to hyperventilate. He carried pictures of…that on his phone? And he was going to show her HERE? And he wanted HER to show him her…

Watching the wheels turn in her mind as her thoughts played out across his face he winked at her. Before he burst out laughing openly or she got up and made to spend the better part of seven hours in the bathroom hiding from him, he put her out of her misery and turned his phone around so she could see the picture of his son on his screen.

"Oh, yeah, my children, of course that's what you meant. Alright."

Turning to give herself a moment to compose herself she dug through her own bag for her phone and scrolled through her pictures to find one she loved of the three of them together before switching phones with him and sitting back to study the son of the man beside of her who supposedly had none of his father's good looks.

"You know, I think he favors you a lot, Alan. He's a very cute kid. How old is he? Around twelve?"

Putting on his glasses before looking at the picture on her phone he answered slowly as he enlarged her picture to get a better look of their faces.

"Thanks, but don't tell my ex that. She is adamant he is her made over, and he's actually ten. His height throws everyone off."

Studying her picture, he was a bit perplexed that her daughter hadn't inherited more of her mother's features. Her eyes were similar, but they in no way sparkled like the woman seated beside him. Her son looked more like his mother for sure, but they both towered over Megan, with Lyla being almost the same height as her brother. Exchanging their phones back he let his hand brush hers before commenting again.

"They're beautiful kids. I bet their father is proud."

Scrunching her nose at his mention of her children's father, she replaced her phone in her bag.

"He's never been a huge part of their lives. Our relationship was less than happy most of the time. My children were totally worth that blunder in my life though."

He totally understood that sentiment.

"Our kids are always worth it."

Turning at the sound of the stewardess asking for their drink orders he waited for Megan to order a ginger ale before ordering water for himself.

Noticing the look that the much younger woman gave Alan, she suddenly felt a bit of something she didn't quite want to name in this moment. She didn't have any claim to the handsome man beside of her, especially since they would be working very, very closely on this project. They were playing a married couple for goodness' sake. Shaking the thoughts from her head she reminded herself she didn't want another relationship…didn't she? At least that's what she kept telling herself.

That feeling that she wasn't claiming that she felt grew stronger however, when the young woman brought their drinks back and giggled when she handed Alan his water. Why did it bother her so much? As she took a sip of her ginger ale and sat back pondering she decided to test his reaction. Arching her eyebrow at Alan as soon as the young woman moved on she decided to be the one to tease him for once. Turnabout was fair play after all.

"Already charming all the young ladies I see, my King? Barely left the airport and already can't help yourself, I see."

Smiling charmingly back at her after taking a long cool drink of his water he vaguely wondered if he had the same effect on her. Puffing out his chest he tested out his take on the character of the King.

"Well, one doesn't see a King every day, wife. I'm sure she was just taken in by my aura, strong as it is."

Busting out laughing at Alan, unable to contain her fit of giggles she felt so much lighter than she had before. Leaning her head on her fist as she leaned toward him slightly she wondered how much of what she had seen from the man beside of her was the real Alan and how much was the actor. He was certainly a charmer, but was he actually ever truthful about his motives?

"If you don't mind I do have a question for you, Mr. Van Sprang. Why did you change your flight plans? You certainly didn't have to, I'm barely an acquaintance."

Clapping his hands together once, he rubbed them together nervously under her questioning gaze. He hoped she didn't think he was some kind of psychotic male who was only after certain aspects of her. He did have some pretty good game according to the fellas back home, but that wasn't exactly what he wanted here.

"I suppose I do have a confession to make. I have admittedly been a huge fan of your work since I saw you in Hockey Night when I was around thirteen, so I've followed your work down through the years. I, of course, saw the Anne movies that you are so famous for and my…obsession with your stage work is in my opinion unrivaled. I, Miss Follows, am your number one fan. I honestly couldn't believe it when I found out we were on the same project! I enjoy acting, but I don't find myself to be all that great of an actor. I'm more into the craft because I love to act, but you are simply phenomenal. When you called I couldn't let the chance to fly with one of my admitted crushes and favorite actresses pass me by, now could I?"

Smiling warmly at her, he really hoped he had set whatever fears she might have at ease.

"I promise I am not some crazy fan girl who will pester you with questions and steal that straw you are sipping on to forever have an object that has touched your lips though. I'm cool."

Sitting back, he tried to look uncomfortable, squirming a bit to try and make her laugh. A little humor never hurt any situation and he decided he loved making her laugh.

Listening intently to everything he had to say she had watched him with a careful eye the entire time, noting the sincerity in his eyes. When he started playing the tortured fan, she couldn't help but letting the laughter that bubbled up at his act escape her lips. He was every bit the pleaser of others. It was really very sweet that he would try to put her at ease.

"Well, Alan, if it is my straw you want, I'll gladly let you have it once I'm done with it. As for any of my roles, including Anne, I can assure you I am quite different from all of them."

Happy to have succeeded once again at making her laugh he took a sip of his own water while he watched her talk. She was really beautiful when she gave him a genuine smile.

"Oh, I am sure that is true. I would rather get to know Megan, the woman more than Megan, Canada's gem."

Pausing a moment he wondered if he should say what was coming naturally to his mind. Living in the moment as he usually did, he threw caution to the wind.

"I hope your boyfriend didn't object too much to you flying across an ocean with a man you had barely met. I could always tell him I was a perfect gentleman if there was ever a problem."

At his not so subtle attempt to find out her current relationship status, she found herself genuinely charmed. Here in front of her was an attractive, successful actor who could have an interest in any woman he wanted yet at this moment he was putting his full attention on her. She hadn't been as flattered by a man in a long time. Smiling and sipping on her drink she all but purred at him when she spoke.

"Oh, I don't think I'll have any sort of problem with that. Tell me, Alan, what would you like to know about Megan, the woman?"

What didn't he want to know about her? He supposed starting small was a better idea. Slow and steady was always the best way to go, so he started out simply.

"Well, Megan, the woman, why did you miss your flight this morning?"

The way he rolled her name off his tongue was so sexy, but the groan that escaped her lips was out of exasperation of herself rather than the warmth that filled her when she heard him speak. Sitting back in her seat she let a small tight smile touch her lips when he raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"My power went out and I forgot to use a backup last night. I am always so prepared and I just…I hate when I make mistakes. I can only imagine what everyone who hears of my blunder will think."

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she looked back out the window in frustration.

"They'll all be too busy doing their own damn jobs to have any time to think of us arriving a few hours later. Don't sweat it."

He didn't want her worrying over something she couldn't control. Life was unpredictable sometimes. Patting her arm reassuringly, he tried to get her to see some logic.

"Shooting doesn't start till tomorrow. True, you won't have much time for jet lag, but I'm sure you can handle it. In a week even you will have forgotten your mishap. I don't know about yours, but the shooting schedule looks pretty grueling."

Taking his hand, even surprising herself at her bold move, she squeezed it thankful for a friendly face for once before releasing it as she sighed heavily.

"Thanks. I just really hate messing up. The way our family ran when I was growing up there wasn't ever an excuse for anything that went wrong. You get the job done no matter what, so I'm a bit tough on myself when I screw up and can't fix it immediately, and yes the shooting schedule does look pretty hardcore."

She hated even thinking about the shoots. It wasn't the acting in front of the cameras that she hated, just the waiting in between. It could be so long and if you were working with low grade actors that couldn't get the correct feel for their character, it took even longer.

"Well the way I see it, you fixed it. There hasn't been any rewrites or huge problems created, so relax. You'll need your energy to keep up with the schedule. Mine is bad enough, but for you with makeup, hair and wardrobe, I'm sure it is even worse.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what time she would have to be on set every morning. He had to be on set by six and she surely had to be there way earlier. A lot went into period dramas, especially for women.

"I might have enough time for a short nap if I can get through customs quickly."

She was going to be dead on her feet by the time the shooting day was done. Chuckling at the thought of her falling asleep on her feet, she nudged him gently with her arm.

"Do me a favour and poke me if you catch me nodding off on set?"

"I, as a gentleman, would never poke a lady without her permission, but since I have it I'll keep an eye out for you."

Smirking at her he made a suggestion.

"You know you could try to take a nap while we fly. The seats recline and as the seat behind you is empty, I don't think anyone would mind. If the empty seat gives you any guff I could always punch it out."

Deciding that a nap was probably a good idea if she could fall asleep, she reclined her seat back a bit and pulled her feet under her, turning her head toward him as she tried to relax.

"My hero. I'll have to find some way of repaying you."

Smiling up at him when he turned on his side to see her face better, she was feeling more comfortable with him all the time.

"As tomorrow will be exhausting, I'll have to try to sleep."

Turning more on her side, she laid her arm under her head before shutting her eyes, still feeling his eyes on her face.

"You have complete poking permission."

Letting his laughter escape his lips, he laid his own chair back and tried to also get comfortable. A few hours of watching her sleep couldn't be a bad thing could it? He decidedly loved the spicy side to her sense of humor. That would be fun to play off of.

"I'll remember that, Megan. I'll extend you the same permission as well. Poke me whenever you feel I require it."

Both of them finally fell asleep after a while as hard as it was. They were both listening to each other breathe and although Megan found it nice, she was also a bit unnerved by it. It wasn't that she didn't find it sweet or wonderful to have met someone, she just wasn't sure if anything it could ever be. She had been burned so many times in the past and for the most part she had been happy just doing her own thing for a few years. Slipping off to sleep with those thoughts on her mind, she was very, very perplexed when she started waking up with his arm wrapped around her abdomen, just high enough to be off her hips and just low enough not to brush her bosom. Her head was under his chin and from the sound of his breathing he was still asleep. This was very much a predicament. She was comfortable, but what would he think when he woke up and found her…here? Trying to move away she was surprised when he only pulled her back to him in his sleep. It seemed this would be where she was staying for the meantime. It wasn't such a bad place to be.


End file.
